The Unexpected Guest
by Musclecar326
Summary: Peanut meets a new friend in a unusual way and the neighborhood dogs take a new liking to her.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

House pets! Fan fiction

THE UNEXPECTED GUEST

BOOM! Is all peanut heard when he woke in the middle of the night. There was a thunder storm going on outside, so he just couldn't go back to sleep. So he decided to go downstairs for a walk and a snack. He was down stairs for a couple of minutes than all of a sudden outside he heard a squeal then a thump. Peanut quickly ran over to the window to look and see what happened, and there was a car down the street a little with a man outside. The man was scared of what he just did so he ran back to his car and took off not even looking back. Peanut was curious why the man just took off like that so he grabbed an umbrella and went outside. Peanut was almost to the spot where the car was when he heard some whimpers and whines. He started to run when he noticed a dog laying on it's side on the road. When he got there he noticed that her leg was twisted at an odd angle and had bruises and scratches all over her body. "Are you ok?" Peanut asked all ready on his knees looking over her. She didn't answer him. He asked her again this time louder and more concerned, "ARE YOU OK?" Still no answer from her, he noticed she was still breathing but was in severe pain. Peanut sprinted back to the house and ran up the stairs bursting into his and Grape's room. "GRRAAAAAPPEE!" he yelled at her.

She woke up ready to punch Peanut square in nose if this wasn't important. So she asked him, "What is it? That was so important that you had to wake me up in the middle of the night."

He responded in a worried voice, "A dog was hit by a car outside and I need your help right now! Come on let's go!" he said while pulling her out of bed.

She responded with nothing but a blank expression that quickly changed to worry just like his. "I'll go wake up mom and dad, you go bring that dog a blanket!" she told him as they were walking out of their room.

Peanut did as he was told and grabbed a blanket from the couch on the way down then quickly went back out the door and rushed back to the injured dog. When he got there she was just barely awake and unable to move. He laid the blanket on her and asked her, "what's your name?"

She answered in a whisper, "Rose" and with that she fell back into unconsciousness.

Only a few minutes later Grape and Mr. Sandwich arrived with the car. Earl picked up Rose and put her down gently in the backseat, they drove off quickly to the vet. Upon arrival at the vet a nurse and Earl carried Rose into the operating room. Peanut, Grape, and Earl sat outside waiting for the vet to come out with good news.

A few hours later...

All of the Sandwiches were back at home with the good news that Rose was going to be just fine. The vet said that she would be able to leave the vet's office in two days. Rose had a collar but when they called her owner he was in another state and wouldn't be back for 5 days. So the Sandwiches offered to take her in until he returned.

So now Peanut was really excited that was going to have a new friend for 3 whole days. He was already planning the next couple of days on the way to the vet's.

When they got there she was as ready to leave only to be greeted by an overexcited brown dog and an older man. She was confused instantly, after a little bit of explaining she understood.

Peanut just couldn't hold it in any longer, "Hi, my name's Peanut and we're going to have so much fun!" he said excitedly.

Rose just looked at him a nice smile and answered, "I bet we will." Looking over this dog she could figure out that he wasn't the brightest but had a big heart.

"I all ready have the rest of the day planned, first I'm going to introduce you to all of the neighborhood pets then we're going to go to the park and have fun!" he told her.

She could already tell that she was going to like this dog Peanut. "Sure that sounds great" she answered him.

End of Chapter 1

So how do you like it so far? Please review and Chapter 2 should already be up.

Chapter 2

Once they got home Peanut jumped out of the car and ran inside to get Grape.

When they returned Rose was sitting on the grass just enjoying the weather. She heard them coming so she welcomed them, "Oh hey there I'm Rose, who are you?"

"I'm Grape" Grape answered, then continued, "well let's get this tour started and introduce you to all of the other pets."

"Sure, let's go" Rose said while getting up.

Sure enough the first dog they ran into had to be Bino and Rex. "Hey cat-lover who's your friend here?" Bino asked pointing at Rose.

"Hi, I'm Rose and who are you?" she answered in the sweetest voice she had.

Of course this changed Bino's answer completely when he heard that voice. "I'm

Bino, the leader of the Good Ol' Dogs club and this is Rex." He said while gesturing to Rex.

"Hey look there's Max let's go over there!" Grape exclaimed already waving at him. They left Bino and Rex and headed across the street.

"Boy is that dog is so cute" Bino said, not noticing that Sasha walked up behind him.

Her only reaction was a swift kick to Bino's butt, then walking away mumbling to herself. Bino tried to catch up to apologize but she just yelled at him, "go away I don't want to see you."

Peanut was watching this as Max and Grape were talking to each other. He just giggled at the scene then turned his attention back to Rose, Grape, and Max.

They were talking about the vet who Max just came from. Peanut noticed Fido talking Sabrina so he quickly grabbed Rose's hand and took off. He called back to Grape; "we'll catch up with you later!"

They were almost to Fido when Rose noticed whom they were going towards and thought what a handsome dog he is. Oh he's also a police dog while that's interesting. By that time Peanut stopped right in front of them.

"Oh, well hey there Peanut who's this?" Fido asked. He was looking this new dog over and decided that she looked kind.

"Her name's Rose and she's staying with us for a couple of days." Peanut told him still excited.

"Hi so how do you know Peanut?" Fido asked Rose, intrigued by this dog.

"Well it's a long story..." she noticed both Fido's and Peanuts attention was now on her so she continued. "Well it all began when my owner left to go visit his mom who was allergic to dogs, so I couldn't come. I decided to go outside for a walk then when I returned the door was locked, I realized that I had locked myself out. So I tried all of the windows and doors around the house, they were all locked so I sat on the porch waiting." At this point she looked up and noticed that she now had a crowd of many dogs and a few cats. She only recognized a few of them. They looked at her like they were saying continue your story. So she did, "After about 2 hours it started to rain and I took off thinking that I could stay with my friend down the street, but I ended up getting lost because of the heavy rain. I walked and walked until I found a spot that sheltered me from the rain, I fell asleep there. I woke up later that night from the loud cracks of thunder, when I looked around I thought I recognized the house across the street. I was headed across the street when a bright pair of lights appeared out of nowhere; I realized that it was a car out of control. I had no time to think, no time to get out of the way then BAM! I was hit." The crowd was bigger this time and on the edge of their seats waiting to hear what happened next.

This time Peanut interrupted her and said, "That's when I found you. I saw the car stopped on the road with the guy outside of the car; he looked scared and then took off. I went outside and looked you over, and then I went back to my house to get help. We came back out and took you to the vet fast." Peanut's story was a great add on and even helped Rose understand more.

"The next thing I knew I was on a table with several needle things stuck inside me, I was starting to freak out. Then a nurse came in and calmed me down and told me what happened. I stayed there for another day before Peanut and his dad picked me up. Then here we are," Rose finished her story with the crowd looking relieved and sad for her.

Then a dog spoke up from the middle that Rose didn't know, he asked "so when is your owner coming back?"

"In three days" she answered the unknown dog. Looking over the crowd with all of the new faces.

Peanut noticed this puzzled look on her face so he quickly said, "oh yeah you haven't met these guys yet. This is King, Fox, Joey, Sasha, Sabrina, Tiger,

Marvin, Zach, Daisy, one of Mile's cubs, Boris, and Max. Then there's those you've already met." Gesturing to each one as he said their names.

"Hello everyone," Rose said smiling.

The rest off the day was spent exploring the neighborhood and going to people's houses. It started to get dark so they took off for home, once there they watched a movie and had some popcorn. As Rose went to bed she thought, well this day has been very good and I hope tomorrow is too.

Well it's the end of chapter 2 and Rose's first day with Peanut and Grape. Please review and tell me what you think and don't worry I can take critics.


	2. end of story

Ok guys I have no more ideas or motivation for this comic so I am ending this

story and starting a new one that I have more interest in. I have more ideas for

my new story and not enough ideas for this one.

So I am ending this one even if some of you wanted me to continue..

SORRY if I hurt anyone's feelings but I don't like this story anymore my next

story will have drama, action, pain, and comedy. It will have more updates and

will be on more websites. Goodbye till then.


End file.
